Kashmir
by BnB447
Summary: Booth surprises Brennan while she is working out. PWP. Title from Led Zeppelin's song. COMPLETE


**AN: Had this little smutty one shot idea for a while and finally decided to write it up for your enjoyment. It's short but I hope ya'll still like it. I have a new multi chap that i'm working on, hopefully it should be up soon.**

**I own nothing, blah blah blah disclaimer blah blah - hahaha**

Brennan arrived home just as the sun was setting. Christine was happily asleep on her hip as she pulled out her keys and opened the front door. She headed upstairs and put Christine down for a nap. She walked to her bedroom, pulling her hair into a tight ponytail.

She was royally pissed off. A new intern had mislabeled a chemical and when Hodgins had used the chemical with another, it caused a small explosion, that sent the lab into lockdown.

Brennan changed into a pair of tight yoga pants and a sports bra. She pulled on her socks and shoes, grabbed her iPod from the bedside table and headed out of her bedroom and down the stairs that led to the basement. Booth had put up a boxing bag last week and she wanted to get a short workout in while Christine was asleep.

She put in her headphones and selected "Kashmir" by Led Zeppelin. Her head moved to the beat of the song. She strapped her knuckles up the way Booth had showed her and then she started punching the bag. She had gotten better over the years because Booth had shown her a few moves.

She was so engrossed in what she was doing, she did not hear Booth come down the stairs.

He smiled as he watched her punch the bag, totally oblivious to his presence. Her muscles worked and rippled over her back. Her toned arms tensed and relaxed as her fists hit the bag. Sweat ran down her back as Booth took in the beautiful shine that it left on her skin.

He removed his shirt and walked to her.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind and squeezed her tightly.

Brennan pulled out her headphones, "Booth, I'm trying to workout."

"Mmh, where is your shirt?" he said as his lips kissed her neck.

"I didn't wear one." She turned around in his arms and smiled. "A sports bra is more than adequate while I'm at home. Where is your shirt?," she pointed her finger into his chest.

"Oh!' she let out a breathless whimper as Booth's mouth tugged at her earlobe.

"You're so hot, Bones. You have no idea."

"Booth, I'm all sweaty. Let me go and have a shower." she pushed away from him but he pulled her closer to his chest.

"I love you like this." his lips latched on to her lips and he tugged the bottom one between his teeth. He let out a possessive growl as his hands slid down her back and cupped her bottom. He picked her up and carried her to the bench, where he set her down gently. His hands gripped her ponytail and he tugged the elastic off and her hair fell over her shoulders. He pushed the hair away from her neck and latched his lips to the creamy skin he found there. She moaned and arched her back, her fingernails scratching down his neck and back, seeking purchase.

"Booth, I- Booth. Please." she whined

He bought his eyes to hers,

"What Bones? What are you asking me?" he went back to nipping, kissing and licking her neck.

"Take my bra off. I need to feel your hands."

Booth pulled away from her neck and undid the clasps holding the bra onto her body, she lifted her arms and he pulled it off; releasing her breasts into his cupped hands.

He held the firmness for a few moments before running both of his thumbs over her nipples at the same time; causing her to arch her back and groan.

Dipping his head, his tongue darted out and traced over her right nipple, while his right hand traced over the left.

"You taste so amazing and sweet, Bones. Shit," he reached down and adjusted himself in his pants. He was painfully aware of his arousal and wanted nothing but to rip his pants off and drive into her; but he didn't, because as much as he loved doing that, the moans and wriggles he got from Brennan while he just used his hands and mouth, pretty much did him in anyway.

His hands traced down her sides as his lips found hers again. He pulled down her yoga pants and panties in one swift movement and she shifted her hips until he pulled the clothing to the floor. She opened her legs for him and he stepped in between her thighs; his manhood brushing up against her, the friction of his sweat pants on her, sent a shiver down her spine.

Her hands yanked at his pants and he shuffled out of them as quickly as he could.

"Bones, Jesus baby," she continued to run her fingers up and down his member.

"Shit, that feels so good." Brennan latched her lips to his neck and sucked at the soft skin of his neck; his hands folding into her hair and held her in place. He sucked in a deep breath, pulled Brennan off his neck and leaned his hips forward. He met silky warmth. Her arousal was even more evident when she gripped onto Booth's back. Grabbing a moan with his lips, he swallowed it and continued to thrust into her like his life depended on it.

"Booth! Oh God!"

"I love when you call for a God you don't think exists." his hands trailed to her hips and his thumb caressed her mound before he parted her lips, and rubbed her clit with just the right amount of friction, to send her into ecstasy. He felt her clamp down on him and he could feel himself tumbling forward. He continued to move until his legs turned to jelly and he rode out the wave of pleasure with her.

"Baby. Damn Bones. Maybe you should box more often." he kissed her lips and she kissed him back.

"Maybe you should surprise me more often," she jumped off the bench, gathered her clothes and began putting them on.

"I'm going to go and check on little miss," she pointed upstairs, "and then I might go and take a long hot shower, if you know what I mean." she winked at him and headed upstairs.

Booth stood in shock for a few seconds and then chuckled, gathered his own clothes and headed upstairs to finish what he had started.

**AN: Reviews are like food, please feed me so I don't starve. Thank you lovely people :)**


End file.
